A New Perspective
by Otoma
Summary: Arashi's friend Sano is acting wierd. At the same time a stranger starts to show up at her house. When Arashi gets to know this stranger she tries to help him understand her world. Arashi is having a hard time coping with Sano and the stranger's temper
1. Default Chapter

I'm new at this so don't yell at me if it stinks.  
  
Arashi lay on her back staring at the sky. The cloudless atmosphere was peaceful. As she swang in her hamock she tried to gather her thoughts from the day before. How could this have this happened?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Arashi: What's wrong Sano?  
  
Sano: I- I'm fine.  
  
Arashi: Something's wrong. You're never this quiet.  
  
Sano: I just need to be... alone.  
  
Arashi: Maybe I can help.  
  
Sano: There's nothing you can do. Just leave me alone  
  
Arashi: Sano-  
  
Sano: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
*Flashforward*  
  
"Oh Sano," Arashi whispered to herself. Arashi stood up and slid the sliding door open. She walked into her empty stone house with a sigh. What she did not know was that two blazing red eyes were staring at her intently from the woods.  
  
~ ~ Arashi flipped through the channels even though she had done it ten times and still ther was nothing good on. She finally gave up and went to the kitchen to get some coffe. She was afraid of sleeping. She new that nightmares would be the her only thoughts. Arashi slipped the coffe somberly still not sure what to do.  
  
Arashi and Sano went to school together. They had always been best friends. Whenever Arashi was sad Sano was there for her. He had always been easy to talk to. But something was wrong. The funny and understanding hadn't been talking to her today. It was as if he was a different person.  
  
"Sano what's wrong?" Arashi whispered aloud knowing she would not get an answer. It suddenly started to rain. Oh great, she thought a perfect ending to the worst day ever. Arashi starred blankly out the window. Her eyes came across a mysterious pair of crimson eyes. They met her gaze. The look they gave her was filled with hate and anger.  
  
Arashi was to stunned to move. Her Cookoo clock sounded the hour and Arashi was finally able to pull her gaze from the eyes. Arashi ran upstairs as fast as she could and buried herself under the covers. She closed her eyes shut but the image of the crimson eyes would not go away. Arashi finally drifted into a half sleep full of nightmares. All she could think about was those two crimson eyes.  
  
Suddenly Arashi woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. A loud thump came from downstairs. Arashi jumped t the sound. She finally gathered up enough courage to walk downstairs to see what it was. But all she could see in the darkness was a pair of blazing red eyes. Arashi gasped and stumbled back. She tripped over a knocked over chair. Her head crashed against the floor and Arashi was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. First Meeting

I'm new at this so don't yell at me if it stinks.  
  
Arashi lay on her back staring at the sky. The cloudless atmosphere was peaceful. As she swang in her hamock she tried to gather her thoughts from the day before. How could this have this happened?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Arashi: What's wrong Sano?  
  
Sano: I- I'm fine.  
  
Arashi: Something's wrong. You're never this quiet.  
  
Sano: I just need to be... alone.  
  
Arashi: Maybe I can help.  
  
Sano: There's nothing you can do. Just leave me alone  
  
Arashi: Sano-  
  
Sano: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
*Flashforward*  
  
"Oh Sano," Arashi whispered to herself. Arashi stood up and slid the sliding door open. She walked into her empty stone house with a sigh. What she did not know was that two blazing red eyes were staring at her intently from the woods.  
  
~ ~ Arashi flipped through the channels even though she had done it ten times and still ther was nothing good on. She finally gave up and went to the kitchen to get some coffe. She was afraid of sleeping. She new that nightmares would be the her only thoughts. Arashi slipped the coffe somberly still not sure what to do.  
  
Arashi and Sano went to school together. They had always been best friends. Whenever Arashi was sad Sano was there for her. He had always been easy to talk to. But something was wrong. The funny and understanding hadn't been talking to her today. It was as if he was a different person.  
  
"Sano what's wrong?" Arashi whispered aloud knowing she would not get an answer. It suddenly started to rain. Oh great, she thought a perfect ending to the worst day ever. Arashi starred blankly out the window. Her eyes came across a mysterious pair of crimson eyes. They met her gaze. The look they gave her was filled with hate and anger.  
  
Arashi was to stunned to move. Her Cookoo clock sounded the hour and Arashi was finally able to pull her gaze from the eyes. Arashi ran upstairs as fast as she could and buried herself under the covers. She closed her eyes shut but the image of the crimson eyes would not go away. Arashi finally drifted into a half sleep full of nightmares. All she could think about was those two crimson eyes.  
  
Suddenly Arashi woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. A loud thump came from downstairs. Arashi jumped t the sound. She finally gathered up enough courage to walk downstairs to see what it was. But all she could see in the darkness was a pair of blazing red eyes. Arashi gasped and stumbled back. She tripped over a knocked over chair. Her head crashed against the floor and Arashi was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Getting Advice

I thought this up at school and couldn't wait to get home to write. I hope you like it.  
  
Arashi's eyes fluttered as she began to awaken. Suddenly memories of the night before flooded back. But Arashi was back in her room. Was it just a dream? she thought. As she sat up her head pounded painfully. Ow! Nope not a dream. Arashi looked at her alarm clock. It was nearly 1:00 p.m. She was supposed to meet her friends for ice cream an hour ago.  
  
She quickly slipped on a pink tank-top and a striped pink and black skirt. Suddenly she heard someone moving downstairs. Oh no! she thought That creatures back. I thought it left. She grabbed a base ball bat that she had been meaning to put away. Now she was thankful for her procrastination.  
  
Arashi went down stairs as slowly and quietly as she could. She thought she would try to catch the demon by surprise.  
  
"You won't be needing that," a voice came from the kitchen. It was Kurama. "I came to see why you hadn't come for ice cream which wasn't like you and found the glass door shattered. I rushed in and saw you unconscious on the floor."  
  
"That explains a lot," said Arashi with relief. "Is that demon thing gone?"  
  
"What demon?" asked Kurama.  
  
"How 'bout we talk after we get ice cream with the guys. Are they still there?"  
  
"Yep, they're expecting us any minute now." "Hey Arashi! What took you so long?" yelled a girl with bright blue hair.  
  
"Hey Botan! Sorry I'm late everyone. I guess I had a pretty exciting evening," answered Arashi.  
  
Arashi explained to Botan and everyone about her experience with the demon but didn't get into to many details. "He's probably gone by now anyway. Demons move around a lot," Arashi reassured her friends. "You wanted to talk about something? Is everything alright?" Kurama asked after everyone had leaft. Arashi and Kurama started to walk down the board walk.  
  
"To tell you the truth Kurama, I'm not sure. I hate to switch the topic of the demon but I'm really worried about Sano. I know he seemed fine when we got ice cream just now but..." Arashi trailed off  
  
"I'm haven't known him as long as you but he does seem a bit different," Kurama agreed.  
  
"One time I saw him on the bench near my house. He seemed pretty down so I tried to cheer him up the normal way by making faces and try to get him to laugh and shake it off. But it was different this time. None of my ideas worked. He just sulked. In the end he yelled at me to get me away. I've never seen him so angry. What should I do Kurama? He's my best friend."  
  
"I know it's hard for you Arashi but maybe he just needs to be alone more than anything else."  
  
"Thanks Kurama."  
  
The two friends walked in silence for a while.  
  
Finally Arashi broke the silence. "Kurama, I'm also worried that maybe the demon hasn't left yet."  
  
"I have a feeling that the demon will be at your house when you get home. I'd like to walk home with you if you don't mind. If he is who I think he is I might be able to get him off your back."  
Just as Kurama had predicted the demon clothed in black, was out. He was sitting with his back towards them. Kurama stepped forward but Arashi fearfully stayed back. The demon turned and Arashi easily reckognised his crimson eyes. Kurama finally spoke.  
  
"So that's where you've been...hiei. That's the end of chapter 2 and boy are my hands tired from typing ( Please review and stick around for the next chapter 


End file.
